EL AMOR DE LA PRIMAVERA
by mary-animeangel
Summary: La tormenta se encargo de destrozar mi frágil alma. La niebla me segó con la falsa ilusión de un amor que nunca existió. El sol se negó a brindarme su calor con ayuda de la cruel nube gris que empaño mi fe. El cielo me negó la paz y calor que dese conseguir para mí ser. La lluvia inclemente hiso menguar mi voluntad y la perdió en un mar de agonía mientras el trueno destrozaba y des


Mi segundo fic y esta ocasión es del anime de Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Espero les guste. El primero que hice y me impulso en esto, fue de Logan x Marie. Amo esta pareja. Así como amo el haru x all. Por ello es que no me pude decidir por alguna pareja en particular en este fic. Así que espero que sea aceptado.

-Los personajes así como el anime no son de mi propiedad. -Pero la trama de este fic son de mi pertenencia.

*Disculpen mis fallas ortográficas y si es que el texto o la redacción se vuelve tediosa.

_**La tormenta se encardo de destrozar mi frágil alma. La niebla me segó con la falsa ilusión de un amor que nunca existió. El sol se negó a brindarme su calor con ayuda de la cruel nube gris que empaño mi fe. El cielo me negó la paz y calor que dese conseguir para mí ser. La lluvia inclemente hiso menguar mi voluntad y la perdió en un mar de agonía mientras el trueno destrozaba y desgarraba mi corazón.**_

Lo es. En este momento no hay nada que pueda decirme para seguir en pie. **Adonde han ido, la casa esta tan sola, mi angustia me gana y adonde mire solo encuentro rastros de su indudable huida.** Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es dejar que la gravedad haga su deber me desplomo no puedo más, la realidad me golpea tan duro y letal que mi respiración se corta.

**¿Cómo es que termine así?** sola y muerta en vida. **Porque es que me negué a tal punto de negarme a mi misma la realidad que ante mi tenia.**

**Claro, por amor. **Y es que ame tanto y tan fuerte, no solo a él _**– del cual me autonombraba su mujer- **_si no a todos aquellos que le rodeaban_** – y tontamente creí que a mi igual -**_ fuertes, aguerridos, manipuladores, **ASECINOS.** Sí, pero es que para mí era tanto lo que les llegue a amar que lo que hicieran de su vida _**–y la mía-**_ no me importo. Estuve dispuesta a segarme ante esa realidad _**– y de haber tenido la oportunidad también me hubiera entregado a ese mundo sin ninguna duda-**_ pero de que me sirvió.

Ahora mientras me hundo en la soledad de mi habitación en penumbras ahogada en un mar de lágrimas que derramo de mí ser adolorido y mi mutilado corazón.

**Es ahora, si. Ahora que me doy cuenta de lo tonta e ilusa que fui, ante ellos no fui más que una cara más de esas que pasan por su vida, pero para mí, Dios. Los llevo tatuados en fuego en mente, alma y corazón.**

Aun ahora puedo sentir su esencia en mí. Cada voz, dada ser y aromas tan propias de cada uno.

**Fui la tonta, la loca que dio todo por amor a su familia.**

Por que concedo sus caprichos, deseos, soy el remanso para sus dolores me e distanciado de todos aquellos ajenos de ustedes. Conocidos, amigos y familia todo eso y mas hubiese abandonado por aquellos que considere mi familia, por eso digo que soy una loca, por que el amor me segó a tal punto que ahora este es mi castigo. Sola sin amigos, padres, conocidos y sin ustedes.

Hubo tanto que me lo hiso ver, tantos detalles que me hicieron prevenir lo inevitable y aun así. **¿No fue suficiente acaso? ¿Debí haber sacrificado más? ¿Es que acaso el todo no les bastó?**

Ese día iría a ver a mi amado Tsuna-san fue la primera de muchas señales que me negué a mirar.

_**Flash Back**_

Es un lindo día y en Naminori todos están muy atareados con su rutinario día a día pero eso no evita que las personas permanezcan con una sonrisa en el rostro de felicidad y tranquilidad.

**Todo iba perfecto pero dentro de poco. Las manecillas del reloj comenzarían su lento abanes y sin piedad lo llevaría todo a su final.**

Era sábado y como siempre pretendía visitar a mi amado Tsuna-san _**–ojala no hubiera ido, pero las cosas del destino es imposible evadir-**_ había pasado un poco antes por unas pasteles los suficientes para todos, a pesar de visitar a Tsuna no podía negar que me encantaba estar rodeada de todos.

Al tocar la puerta la siempre cálida y amable Nana-san me recibió_** –fue como la madre que nunca pude conocer-**_ adoro cuando estoy con ella es dueña de tanta calidez que te invade y te bielde dependiente de su calor.

**-¡Haru-chan! Okaeri. Bienes a ver a Tsu-kun.**-mientras me da espacio para ingresar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Tadaima Nana-san. Hai Haru vino a ver a Tsuna-san y trajo pasteles para todos desu~.**

**-Oh que bien Haru-chan~. Tsu-kun está en su habitación con los demás, pasa mientras yo preparo algo para que puedan acompañar sus pasteles.**

**-Hai Nana-san, Haru se lo agrádese mucho desu~.**

Mientras me dirijo por las escaleras puedo escuchar a los chicos en la habitación están muy animados Gokudera esta proclamando su lealtad a Tsuna-san mientras discute con Yamamoto.

**-**_**Bien entonces será un día muy entretenido desu~.**__-_pienso al abrí la puerta.

**-¿Hahi?. Porque es que se han quedado tan silencios de repente, solo es Haru desu~.-**parpadeo y los miro esperando una respuesta y es que es como si mi presencia no estuviera permitida ante ellos y de cierta forma me incomoda_** –pero finjo y aviento ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de mi mente-**_

**-Ha..Haru! No te esperaba… que haces aquí.-** Tsuna es el primero en hablar parece incomodo. No, es idea mi, si eso es.

**-Tsuna-san! Haru ha venido a visitar a su futuro marido y a trae pastelillos para todos desu!-**lo digo cantarina mente como siempre, tan natural como lo es ya para mí.

**-HARU! No digas esas cosas**.-me dices con algo de **¿molestia, irritación? Qué es eso que tus ojos me muestran Tsuna-san.**

**-¿Hahi?, pero Haru no ha dicho nada malo desu~.**

**-Mujer estúpida que no vez que el decimo no gusta de que te plantes ante el diciendo a los cuatro vientos que será tu esposo.-** Gokudera que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen _**–demasiado bueno para ser verdad-**_ sale en su defensa.

**-Hahi! Gokudera-san ya te he dicho que Haru no es ninguna estúpida además; no sé por qué lo dices si Haru no hace ningún mal al proclamar su amor por Tsuna-san desu~.-**le digo retándole.

**-Ma ma~ cuicos no es para tanto. Además…-** Yamamoto tan amable como siempre desu.

**-Tu cállate idiota del beisbol, que no vez que por culpa de la estúpida mujer es que….**

**-Gokudera-kun ba…basta… no te alteres por favor.- **Tsuna intenta en vano calmarle, esto ya es una escena habitual ante mí. Así que no tengo de que preocuparme, es normal que todo termine así.

**A veces creo que Gokudera-san me odia pero al mismo tiempo me resulta imposible no sentirme encariñada con él al igual que con Yamamoto-san.**

**-…Mi adorado decimo no puede tener una vida tranquila…**

**-Hahi!**

**-Go..Gokudera-kun.**

**-Ma ma~ exageras Gokudera ja~**

**-Teme! es que eres siego que no notas como mi amado decimo detesta la presencia de la estúpida mujer.**

**-GOKUDERA-KUN!.- **Tsuna-san grita nervioso y de pronto el silencio se hace y todas las miradas se posan entre sí para segundos después terminar en mi persona.

_**-Ha…hi…-**_es todo lo que de mi ser logro exteriorizar es eso verdad, que no soy del grado de Tsuna-san

**-Ha…Haru…no…**

**-Es verdad Tsuna-san, Haru te molesta, la presencia de Haru te incomoda o desagrada como lo dice Gokudera-san desu.-**le miro quiero que me diga que no es verdad que esto solo sea uno de los tantos arrebatos de Gokudera-san hacia mi persona.

**-Yo…etto...Haru…ve…veras…**

**- ****Ciasuss****!- **Reborn entra por la ventana y patea a Tsuna mientras este estaba distraído**.- Dame-Tsuna. Deja de ser tan estúpido y di las cosas como son, mocoso cobarde.**

**-¡AH¡ Reborn eso duele.-**mientras se soba la zona afectada**.- Es que no puedes…**

**-Tsuna-san podrías contestar lo que Haru te ha preguntado desu~.**

**-****Tsk. M****ujer deja de atormentar al decimo…**

**-Gokudera-san basta!.**-no me gusta, **mi instinto me dice que debería salir** antes de que algo que no dese suceda. **Pero es que mi cuerpo se niega a seguir órdenes** y mis labios se sellan en el momento en que **Tsuna me dedica esa mirada. Su ser ha cambiado totalmente. **Ese lado serio y enigmático que siempre me ha fascinado de él, ahora solo logra sembrar en mí el pavor y el miedo.

**-Haru! Creo que ya es suficiente, esto ya allegado muy lejos y de verdad que no lo soportare más…**

**-Tsuna-san…**

**-No Haru es momento de que yo hable y deje las cosas en claro.-** tomas un poco de aire _**–mismo que siento me arrebatas a mi-**_ para posterior mente fijar tu mirar duro y frio en mi**.- No te amo, me agradas, si. Pero no te amo como dices hacerlo tú a mí.**

Es imposible, que él, no… eso no puede ser. Creí que después de todo lo que había vivido a su lado el lazo se volvería más fuerte, que todo iría para bien. Entones en que me equivoque.

Mis ojos comienzan a temblarme pero yo me niego a derramar una sola lagrima _**–no es lo mio mostrarme débil ante los demás, convertirme en una carga-**_ mientras uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir firme puedo ver todo a mi alrededor como si sucediera lento, solo para que el dolor dure más _**–maldito del tiempo que se burla de mi atormentado ser-**_ Reborn se ha cubierto la mirada con su sombrero Yamamoto-san a dejado su carisma de lado para que en su rostro se pose un atisbo de preocupación combinado con lastima y Gokudera parece que hasta ahora **se da cuenta de lo que ha provocado… ¿arrepentimiento?. Si, tal vez** es eso lo que se asoma en su mirar.

**-Haru…Haru… no lo sabia desu.-**mientras bajo la mirada y permito que mi flequillo le tape**.- Disculpa a Haru Tsuna-san de haberlo sabido antes Haru no te habría molestado y no te hubiera agobiado tanto, si tan solo Tsuna-san selo hubiera dicho antes esto… nada de esto…**

**-Yo…Haru… lo siento.-**mientras da un paso hacia mi yo solo puedo negar y anteponer entre los dos los pasteles que anterior mente creí que disfrutaríamos.

**-Haru cree que es lo mejor Tsuna-san.-**me niego a verle a la cara porque sé que mi poca voluntad flaquearía**.- Tal vez es algo tarde ya, pero de verdad que Haru te agrádese tu sinceridad desu~.**

Un incomodo silencio se ha instalado y parece ser que no soy la única que no le agrada dado que los demás han intentado disiparlo.

**-Etto… Tsuna porque no nos sentamos a comer los pasteles que Haru a traído…**

**-Gomene. Yamamoto-kun pero Haru no podrá acompañarlos hoy. Pero de igual forma espero les gusten.-** le digo mientras ínsito a Tsuna a que los tome este algo dudoso asede**.-Espero comprendan a Haru y no la consideren una descortés al dejarlos así pero creo que por el momento es lo mejor desu~.**

**-Yo….en verdad lo…**

**-No! Por favor Tsuna-san no te disculpes con Haru. Si de verdad lo sientes como le dices a Haru no te disculpes mas. Eso solo hace sentir mal a Haru por no pensar en los deseos de Tsuna-san. Haru fue egoísta.**

**-Tks.-** Gokudera parece incomodo. **¿Pero es que no era esto lo que deseabas acaso?**

**-Nos vemos después chicos desu.-** giro y me pierdo tras la puerta y apenas estoy cerca de la escalera, me echo a corre. **Dios; por que nadie me dijo** que el amor no correspondido dolería tanto, porque todos callaron y prefirieron verme con lastima de ser la chica no amada. Eso duele más que cualquier dolor físico que pueda haber.

Estoy por abrís la puerta de la salida cuanto alguien me detiene…

-**Haru-chan, ya te vas. Tan pronto.-me niego a girar no en el estado que me encuentro.**

**-Hai! Haru recordó que tenía algo muy importante por hacer asique no se puede quedar. Haru se disculpa por las molestias desu~.**

**-¡OH¡ ya veo. Bien en ese caso espero que vuelvas pronto. Haru-chan eres bienvenida en casa.**

**-Arigato Nana-san. Haru lo agrádese mucho desu.**

Salgo, no puedo más. Lo único que me queda es dirigirme a donde pueda desahogar todo este dolor. **No puedo permitir que nadie me vea así no en este estado.**

Corro y entre la multitud de las calles transitadas del centro de Namimori me pierdo. **Ese día fui egoísta quise estar sola, yo y mi dolor, ese día no tenía fuerzas suficientes para fingir alegría y sonrisas radiantes.**

_**End Flash Back**_

Después de eso, todo fue acomodándose para darme el tiro de gracia, mi final.

Unos días después de que sucediera eso todo tomo su cauce normal_** –o al menos eso fingí ante los demás-**_ nadie le tomo importancia _**–tan poco les interesaba mi estado- **_les pareció de lo más normal el hecho de que el hombre que amaba me rechazara y esperaron que no me afectara. Fingí demasiado bien creo yo _**– o es solo que no les importo realmente lo que en mi ser podía suceder-**_ los días trascurrieron.

**Evite en lo posible el incomodar a Tsuna con mi presencia**, deje de frecuentarlo tan seguido y creí que eso les preocuparía _**–tonta de mi-**_ que notarían mi falta de apoco _**– ilusa de mi, que cría en algo que jamás existió-**_ pero parecía que de poco **ellos se iban olvidando de que una vez tuvieron a su lado a alguien que les acompaño como apoyo, en silencio les escucho, les brindo sonrisas de apoyo y conforto. **Mientras mi corazón se rompía al verlos en ese estado, tal parecía que realmente mi presencia no era más que rutina de la cual fácil se podían deshacer.

**Me dolía.** **Saberme innecesaria para su vida, cuando para la mía lo eran todos.** Hasta lo sádico de ellos se volvió importante para mí. **Pero de nuevo llego a mí la verdad que me negaba a ver.** Fue una tarde mientras caminaba de regreso a casa después de mis prácticas de música.

_**Flash Back**_

-_**Haru tiene deseos de ver a los chicos muo~. Haru tiene mucho que no los ve. **_

**-Haru tiene una idea desu!**

Mientras me dirijo con la firme idea de visitar a Tsuna y los demás en casa del mencionado

– _**Creo que ya le he dado el espacio suficiente a Tsuna-san.**_

**-Espero que Tsuna-san no se moleste con Haru por haberle abandonado tanto tiempo. Muo~ Haru es una mala amiga por dejarles tanto tiempo.**

Sumida en mis divagaciones no note el grupo de chicos que van delante de mí, un par de metros más. Hasta que levanto mi mirar y los veo son ellos se ven bien felices y rebosantes de vida como siempre eso me ase feliz _**–pero provoca en mi un pinchazo a mi corazón- **_estoy por llamarles.

-**Tsu...-**es ahí cuando lo noto y todo lo de aquel día toma sentido, el motivo por el cual le molestaban a Tsuna mis declaraciones y es que ante mi lo tengo a él, Tsuna. Tomado de la mano de Kyoko-chan _**–duele saber que quien te arrebata tu felicidad es alguien a quien le entregas tu amistad-**_ esa imagen se clava ante mí como una puñalada en el alma y corazón.

Se ven tan lejanos y ajenos a mi presencia _**–o más bien a mi sola existencia-**_ felices en su _**mundo –mientras el mío se desmorona de apoco y caigo en la cruel realidad-**_ **quiero gritar que vuelvan que mi alma está en quiebra, que mi alma se condena, una alma que se pierde en el vacío.** Pero mis labios se niegan a pronunciar una sola palabra. Callo y me reusó a moverme, no puede ser.

Me quedo ahí sola _**–como me empiezo a dar cuenta que estoy-**_ que se puede hacer cuando los que consideras el motivo para vivir te niegan su compañía _**-mueres-**_, como hacerle para vivir sin un motivo _**–no se puede-**_ es que no me merezco la felicidad aun quesea de un amigo o familia.

Podría haber seguido ahí de no ser porque alguien se interpuso en mi debate mental.

**-Apártate herbívora. Estorbas la vía pública.-**una felina y aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas me saca de mí pensar y loga hacerme respingar del susto.

**-HAHI!.-**me giro lentamente ya sé quién es. El único de las personas que conozco que podría provocar ese sentimiento de sobrevivencia en mi ser**.- Hi…Hibari-san desu!.**

**-No lo repetiré dos veces herbívora.-**mientras saca sus tonfas con afán de moverme así, si es que no obedezco**.- o sino **_**Kamikorosou!**_

-**Hahi! Hibari-san eso no se hace ~desu.**-de donde es que he sacado fuerzas para imponerme, hace apenas unos momentos estaba en decline y ahora _**–eres una buena mentirosa- **_

**-Wuo~ Es que intentas imponerte ante mí, herbívora.-** su frase es dirigida hacia mi persona con tanta burla y crueldad, que no puedo evitar menguar mi voluntad _**– porque eres débil-**_ le miro y puedo ver la superioridad de su ser en sus azul-metálicos ojos.

**-Ha..Haru solo…**

**-Eres débil y un estorbo herbívora. Los seres como tú están destinadas solo a dos cosas.-**lo que acaba de decirme me cala. Es que acaso es verdad**.- O se convierten en la presa del cazador y se vuelven su alimento, o viven en la soledad. No hay mas para seres tan débiles de voluntad como tu herbívora.**

**-Eso no…-**niego y lo miro con el poco valor y voluntad que aun no ha sido destrozado en mi ser. **-Haru no es…ella…**

**-Eres débil y por ellos es que te estás quedando sola.-**me mira y dedica una media sonrisa fría y cruel para después pasar por mi lado y dejarme ahí. Hundida en todo lo que me ha dicho, es verdad acaso que no merezco la compañía de los demás _**–es que están cruel la vida con migo- **_dios este día no podía ser peor.

**Descubrir que el hombre que amas** esta con tu mejor amiga _**–a la que te niegas a odiar por el gran cariño que le profesas-**_ y después **que te digan a la cara sin más que no mereces esas horas a su lado** por tu debilidad _**–deseas de mostrarle lo contrario pero sabes que por el momento eres así o mas débil aun-**_ y solo puedes dejar que prosiga tu locura y que el tiempo se encargue de destrozar lo poco del ser que habita aun en ti.

_**End Flash Back**_

Lo recuerdo esa fue la más clara de tosas las señales, que me desean lo que ya se avecinaba.

Pero como siega _**–por el amor, temor-**_ que era. **Me negué**, creí que solo debía buscar mi espacio en la familia, que todo tomaría su cauce y que a pesar de que no sería la esposa de Tsuna podrá permanecer a su lado _**–ilusa-**_ fui una tonta.

**Hibari-san fue claro, directo y cruel, si**. _**–me preguntó si fue por mi bien-**_ pero yo me negué a ver, me encerré de nuevo en mi burbuja, en cuanto tuve la realidad enfrente de mi.

Nada sería igual por más que yo deseara ello. No podía ir en contra de su voluntad _**– no cuando la mía ya no existía-**_ **quise creer**, conservar un poco de fe. **¿Pero de queme valió?**

_**Flash Back**_

Las veces que intente volver a restablecer el vinculo que tenia con ellos _**–o que creí tener-**_ fue un fracaso siempre lograban evitarme con escusas o tontos motivos _**–y en su mayoría anteponían a la mafia para zafarse-**_ quise dejarles en claro que no me importaba el mundo que avían elegido vivir. **Quería ser un apoyo, quien los pudiera absolver de sus pecados. **

**El demonio que devorara su dolor y les entregara su felicidad** es y más seria capaz ser por ellos_**, -por el amor -**_ **por la familia** **como solía decir Reborn**. Pero **incluso el me veía como alguien incapaz de comprender el mundo** que avían decidido habitar. **Es que acaso soy tan tonta.**

**Kyoko **se alejo cada vez más de mí. No sé si en su mirar avía incomodidad hacia mi cercanía o era superioridad lo que lograba ver en sus destellantes ojo _**–tanto así puede destrozare la mafia-**_ era como si jamás hubiera formado parte de sus vidas, me dolía. Como un infierno, han sido los meses más largos desde la declaración que me hiso Tsuna.

_**-Kufufufu~ **_**mira lo que me he encontrado**_**~.**_-un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, solo avía pocas personas en el mundo que provocaban esa reacción en su ser y una de ellas sin duda era él guardián de la niebla.

**-¿HAHI? Mu…Mukuro-san desu~!.-lo digo atropelladamente** y con temblor en mi voz _**–no por miedo, jamás lo he tenido ante el-**_ supongo que solo era reacción natural a su esencia.

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **Porque tiemblas.** _**Mi pequeña primavera**_, **no es que esté pensando acerté algo malo.-**un breve silencio para después proseguir con su comportamiento burlón y manipulador propio de él.- **No muy malo al menos.**

**-Hahi! Mukuro-san no debería de ser así. Haru cree que es de mala educación aparecer de repente y enzima decirle esas cosas desu~.**

**-Lo que pasa es que estas muy distraída primavera. Eres la presa perfecta para cualquiera que te encuentre en su camino **_**kufufufu~ **_

**-Haru se sabe cuidar buen desu~.-** le digo enfurruñada y asiendo mohín.

_**- Claro**_, _**resulta todo un reto el retorcer y destrozar tanto tu voluntad con tu ser.-**_me dice con ese toque burlón propio en el.- **Eres alguien tan única y llena de voluntad **_**mi primavera~**_

**-No es necesario que lo diga así Mukuro-san Haru entiende que…**

_**-Que eres algo fácil de quebrar**_**. No, **_**mi pequeña primavera**_.-mientras se acerca a mí y **pone una de sus manos sobre mi cabello y lo comienza acariciar**.- **Tú eres incapaz de ver lo fácil que este mundo te está devorando pequeña, es que te siegas a ti misma, pero aun así me sorprendes.**

**-¿Hahi? Haru no entiende** _**-no quiero entender-**_. **Que podría hacer Haru para sorprender a Mukuro-san.**-no puedo evitar **Mukuro siempre a sido una contradicción** ante mí. Un momento se muestra cálido y amable _**–a beses dudo si no es un engaño-**_ y otras es tan retorcido y manipulador _**–y es ahí cuando dudo de igual forma si ese es su verdadero deseo-**_ que me confunde.

_**-Kufufufu~ T**_**u capacidad de engañar y de engañarte a ti misma** _**mi primavera**_.- yo niego e intento rebatirlo**.- ¿Porque lo haces pequeña? ¿Es que no ves que no eres deseada a su lado?, ¿Es que no notas que de ti ya no queda ni el recuerdo?**

Niego y me separo de el _**– se que tiene razón-**_ lo que me dice me duele **¿por qué?**

De todos; creí que nos conocíamos mejor _**–después de todo los dos somos unos expertos mentirosos- **_es que también él me va a dar la espalda.

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **Acaso creíste que con sacrificar lo que eras y tenias iba a bastar para que ellos te aceptaran a su lado, pobre e ilusa niña**.-niegas y me miras con burla y lastima _**–tu no, por dios- **_no me arrebate mi último aliento- **No perteneces a nuestro mundo primavera, eres un ser lleno de luz no sabes lo que es llevar acuesta la condena de una vida manchada de sangre. Ajena juegas a entender, pero realmente no sabes nada.**

**-¿Por qué? Mukuro-san no tiene que hacer eso con Haru. Ella sabe que usted no disfruta de engañar. Así que no tiene que hacerlo con Haru con ella puede ser usted sin miedo a…**

_**-Miedo! Dices primavera**_. **No, estás equivocada en todo; tu no me conoces mi ser, fingir es lo mi. Es mi naturaleza, no lo hago para esconderme, ni por miedo a demostrar lo que soy. Así que no te atribuyas nada que no te pertenezca.**-suelta su usual risa burlona.

Tanto me he equivocado en este mundo _**–mentiroso todos mienten-**_ que ya no soy capaz de identificar a aquellos que llamaba mi familia _**– porque me alejan-**_ es que tanto así fingí mi propia ilusión.

**-Este es el pago a saldar cuando te encierras en tus propias mentiras e ilusiones.** _**Mi querida primavera~**_-ahora me muestra esa mirada llena de paz y clama _**– que me confunde-**_ **que solo yo podía ver en ti** _**–no sé si es por mi o porque lo haces, me dañas, que es lo que deseas conseguir-**_ es que **me desgarras y me partes de miedo. Saberme tan ajena a ti **y a los demás es como una puñalada que primero me hiere y luego me desangra.

**-Mukuro-san confunde a Haru eso no es bueno, es molesto. Haru siente una opresión cuando Mukuro-san le miente no le guata a Haru desu~**

**-Mentirte en que** _**pequeña primavera**_. **Yo solo te estoy dando la respuesta a los problemas que te niegas a mirar.**

**-No es verdad Mukuro-san no juego así con la mente de Haru **_**onegai.**_

**-No lo ago**.-me sostiene el mentón para evitar que mi mirar esquive la suya.**- Veme a los ojos primavera; juras que me conoces. En ese caso, mírame y dime que todo lo que estoy diciendo es mentira que es un engaño de mi retorcida mente para tu pura alma. Dímelo primavera! y yo lo aceptare!**

**-…-**su mirar es la prueba misma de mi sentencia.

**-Te aceptare como mi igual, como la única que pudo ver más allá de mi alma retorcida. Pero si te niegas a aceptar la realidad que te he mostrado, dispersando tus ilusas fantasías. Entonces…-**no lo soporto como es que me lo puede decir así, me está manipulando. Cualquiera de las formas que me ha dado a elegir terminara por destruir lo último que me une a él y los demás**.- Entonces primavera! serás tu quien condene su propia alma!**

**-…-**abro mis labios pero es que resulta imposible. Como rebatir la verdad misma, cuando tela pintan de tal manera que no tienes salida.

**-Haru solo deseaba estar con todos ustedes por que los ama más que su vida. Eso es malo desu. Haru hiso mal al desear ser de utilidad Mukuro-san.-**es casi un ruego por un poco de compasión el ínfimo grano que me pueda brindar de fe en un mañana con ellos y no sola.

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **Lo ves** _**primavera.**_ **Es que era tan difícil aceptar que tus ilusiones te segaron. Eso te vuelve débil e innecesaria para la familia que deseas proteger.-**mientras suelta mi mentón _**-no lo hagas por favor-**_ tus palabras me rompen. Como puedes ser capaz _**–como es que alguien como tú me puede importar a tal grado-**_ y te alejas de apoco cada vez mas de mi**.- Por eso es que no puedes seguir el mismo caminar. Porque no tienes la voluntad suficiente para dejar tu mundo de ensueños y vivir en el mundo regido por la muerte misma.**

**-Haru puede si…**

**-Es que no te lo deje claro ya, el sí o el tu. No existe para nadie en particular** _**primavera.**_ **Despréndete de una vez de esa insulsa ilusión, agrádese que sentí compasión por ti tanto así como para abrirte los ojos ates de que sea más tarde.**

**-…**-es verdad no, yo soy la única que se está tejiendo una telaraña de falsas ilusiones.

**-Kufufufu~** **Acepta y olvida para poder vivir primavera en tu tontón mundo rosa**.-es lo último que obtengo de ti antes de verte partir así como llegaste a mí, de lanada y sin poder hacer mas para evitarlo.

_**End Flash Back**_

Por ello es ahora que no lo entiendo **¿El cómo me confundes?.** En esa ocasión **fuiste cruel **_**–compasivo- **_**te burlaste** de mi _**–pero me abriste los ojos-**_ **me dañaste **_**–pero intentaste protegerme a tu modo- **_un ser tan retorcido_** –y contradictorio-**_ no sé **si es verdad que tu y yo somos lo mismo.** **Dos seres atrapados en las ilusiones.**

**Tú finges desinterés y manipulas a voluntad para ocultar el sufrir. Mientas yo rio, desprendo alegría** _**-que ya no siento-**_ **para ocultar mi dolor.**

**- Finjo felicidad, cuando la verdad es que ya ni siquiera sé lo que es, mucho menos la recuerdo.**

**Desearía poder darte gracias por ello.** Aunque tú me digas que solo lo hacías por el placer de destrozar mi alma _**–guardo la esperanza de que sea por mi bien-**_ pero ya no puedo.

Ya no tengo a quien agradecer, reclamar o quejarme ya no tengo nada. No me quedo nada, porque ya no están. Y es que hubiera preferid mil veces vivir con la cruda realidad de serles indiferentes a tener que soportar lo que me queda de vida _**–si es que se le puede llamar así-**_ sin siquiera su ser, a la lejanía.

_**Flash Back**_

Me vuelve loca todo lo que me está sucediendo. No sé qué hacer, todo; mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se cierra. Por amor es que quiero gritar que vuelvan, decirles _**–reclamarles-**_ a la condena que se me han sentenciado.

Ya no puedo más tengo que darle fin a este insano sentir _**–enfermo amor-**_ porque ya no es solo por Tsuna-san. **Es por todos**; Yamamoto, Gokuder,Hibari-san, Mukuro-san todos, los niños, Reborn**. Todos ellos, los necesito** y aun que ya no pueda ser parte de su mundo quiero ser capaz de permanecer en las lejanía _**–dentro de las sombras-**_ con ellos.

Con esa firme convicción es que ahora mismo estoy frente a la casa de Tsuna esperando porque Nana-san se asome por la puerta _**–con esa cálida sonrisa-**_ es que no puedo esperar más _**–estoy aterrada-**_ quiero que lo sepan _**–tengo un mal presentimiento-**_ quiero demostrarles que soy capaz de ser de utilidad _**–no quiero que me dejen atrás-**_ así que toco con mas insistencia.

La casa esta tan sola, un mal presentimiento me dobla las rodillas. Pero sigo firme, es cosa mía o mi ser me pesa más que la vida misma.

**-Nana-san! Onegai abra por favor es Haru desu~-**toco con mas desesperación.

**-Pequeña.-**me giro solo para encontrar en la reja a una señora de avanzada edad que me mira con duda**.-¿Qué haces pequeña?**

**-Hahi! Haru vino a visitar a Nana-san y los demás pero parece que no están desu~**

**-Pero mi niña. La señora Sawada ya no vive aquí.**

**-…EH…a…a que se refiere de…su.** -AH! ese es el presentimiento que me atormentaba tanto.

**-Hace un par de semanas que un camión de mudanza se encargo desalojar todo poco antes la señora y su hijo junto con los pequeños que Vivian con ellos se avían ido ya.**

**-…-**Dios. Siento que no puedo mantener mi ser en pie, quiero caer, adonde, porque es que no pude ni siquiera decir adiós. Es que no tenía el derecho, es que no lo merezco acaso.

**-No lo savias pequeña.-**niego mientras me dirijo a la reja para abandonar la casa.-**Ya veo.**

Hago una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y disculpita.

**-Haru siente las molestias desu.-**no dejo pie a mas y me giro para marcharme corriendo se que es descortés pero que mas podía hacer en esa situación.

_**End Flash Back**_

**Y ahora estoy aquí en medio de mi habitación, donde solo puedo recordarles**, con cualquier cosa que atraviesa mi mente o campo ve vista. **Es serio fueron capases de desaparecer** así como así **– no solo Tsuna si no también todos los demás, incluso Hibari-san-.**

**Nos les contaba nada cargas con su esencia y manías grabadas en mi mente y alma**, porque **no fueron capases de llevarse la melancolía y agonía que ahora me carcome**, si se llevaron tanto, no les costaban nada llevárselo también, no.

**¿Por qué dejarme? ¡Porque no pude ser más fuerte!** _**– no hubiera cambiado nada, ellos la avían tomado su decisión-**_ es así.

**Es lo que merezco** por engañarme a mi misma _**–es como lo dijo Mukuro-**_ **por no ser fuerte** y conformarme con la debilidad de mi ser _**–como Hibari me lo hiso saber-**_ es probable que no lo entienda ahora _**–o nunca-**_ ahora solo soy capaz de desgarrar mi ser con mis lagrimas y lamento.

**Entre la melancolía y después de largas horas por fin se acerca el día, esta comenzando**. Pero mi fe se pierde _**–ya no quena nada-**_ en tan solo una noche perdí todo mi ser _**–y todos aquellos que ame- **_no puedo creer que me allá quedado sola.

Supongo que ya no puede pasarme nada peor _**–muerta en vida, no puede haber nada peor-**_ por mi seguiré adelante les demostrare que no soy tan débil que fue un erro haberme dejado atrás _**–fuera de subida-**_ **llevare mi viada con mi propia voluntad**. Y la próxima ves que deba proteger lo que amo esta vez no permitiré que se me arrebate _**–no dejare que se alejen de mi-**_ esa será mi nueva convicción.

**Han pasado ya 5 años**. **El tiempo es un ser in clemente** que no muestra piedad _**–Dios perdona, pero el tiempo no- **_no pude permanecer en el mismo lugar que me recordaba tanto lo que perdí así que me marche _**–después de perder lo último que me quedaba, la muerte de mi padre dio como fin mi historia en Namimori-**_

**A veces me pregunto** si es que hubiera sido más fuerte, **si hubiera luchado, si ellos me hubieran visto** en realidad _**–si hubieran notado el daño que me causaban-**_ si todo eso hubiera pasado. Me hace cuestionarme si algo hubiera sido deferente.

**Si ahora les algo falta** _**–como ellos me asieron falta a mi estos años tan dolorosos-**_ y **solo puedo negar y recordarme que eso es una ilusión** tonta _**–de mi aun dolido corazón-**_ no lo niego **aun ahí ocasiones que amanezco llorando** por lo perdido_**- y en otras tantas puedo jurar que es de ira y es lo que me atemoriza- **_ pero **el tiempo es sabio** _**–así como inclemente y mal amigo-**_ soy capaz de sobrellevar mi vida actual, a pesar de todo doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir a su lado _**–me enseñaron que en la vida no todo es para siempre-**_ **me toco sufrir y llorar cuando confié y creí**, pero no me importa, ahora sé que todo tendría su principio y final. **No supimos darle el final correcto a nuestra historia pero lo hecho, hecho esta ya.**

**Al final** **no pude evitar que la oscuridad me consumiera**, no soy más la Haru de tiempo atrás _**– y se que si esta me viera tal vez estuviera decepcionada-**_ pero esto lo escogí por mi cuenta.

Tal vez ante los demás, **de cara a la sociedad, este mal** _**–quien aceptaría que ser un asesino es bueno-**_ .Pero creo que era mi destino, tarde o temprano terminaría en este mundo _**–aunque no como miembro de la Vongola-**_

Crecí en soledad, sin los seres que ame _**–confié en un futuro que estaba sujeto a cambios-**_ el futuro que ante mis ojos conocí de adolecente se trasformo _**–el pago por querer conoces lo que será de tu futuro-**_ y resulto en esto.

Pero con el tiempo encontré un lugar donde no necesite fingir mas _**–la mafia no perdona ni olvida-**_ con sed de venganza, lo admito _**–hacia aquel que le arrebato la vida a mi padre-**_ . Supe que, en el momento que acepte la venganza como parte de mi, **estaba condenada** _**– a manchar mis manos de carmesí-**_ era una decisión de la cual no había vuelta atrás.

Esa decisión hiso estragos en mi persona, me cambio, retorció mi ser. Si, lo admito. **Ahora como un asesino asueldo** **que gana dinero a base de arrebatar la vida a los demás**, me doy cuenta que si bien es un mundo del asco lo hubiera podido sobrellevar si los tuviera a ellos.

Pero **solo me queda la soledad**. **No confió** en nadie _**– y como lo aria después de todo lo vivido- **_y **la soledad es mi compañía** –_**es lo único que me queda-**_ entre los barrios bajos me muevo.

El nombre de Miura Haru quedo en el óvido, enterrado en una la pida junto a la de el Señor Miura _**– si, para el mundo estoy muerta-**_ es mejor así **en este mundo solo soy **_**Kuroneko**_. No hay más que decir; **un asesino a sueldo. Sí**, pero es que no podía tener la hipocresía de seguir mi vida como si nada.

**No busco el perdón y el arrepentimiento no quita las vidas que e arrebatado ya**. Fue mi decisión y como tal tomare las consecuencias _**–por crueles que sean-,**_ **jamás renegare de mi vida **_**– o él como decidí llevar lo que quedaba de ella- **_

**Se dice que el filo de un adiós no mata**. Pero en vida, te deja sin esencia.

Ahora mientas salgo de un bar con mi abrigo abierto. Dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo entallado en una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y una blusa entallada blanca, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje en la zona izquierda en forma de espirales, el cabello a penas sujeto por unas _**pinzas –lo he dejado crecer-. **_

Mientras mis tacones resuenan en el asfalto de los sombríos callejones, con el fio calándome hasta los huesos -_**y aun así siendo indiferente a él**_- acabo de terminar con un encargo. Un hombre de altos estándares en la sociedad, pero con asuntos truculentos por los barrios bajos. Es la presa de varios, pero parece que no es del agrado de muchos el que les allá ganado la presa.

Hace un par de minutos e comenzado a sentir como me _**siguen –valla esto sí que será interesante-**_ esto es normal. Mas de alguna vez me ha tocado toparme con algún inconforme que cree que desasiéndose de mí podrá hacerse de la paga por la presa _**–pobres ilusos- **_esta noche parece que será una de esas.

**Me detengo poco antes de un camino de farolas **que parpadean _**–parece que están por encenderse-**_ más veces de las que alumbran. Para que en pocos momentos este siendo rodeada a una distancia mínima _**–creen que huiré-**_ no les puedo ver. La luz tampoco alcanza a mostrar sus facciones así como la oscuridad me cubre, lo hace con ellos. Pero algo cambia.

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **Me temo. Que acaba de tomar partida en algo bastante peligroso **_**s**__**ignorina**__**.**_**-**me tenso. **Dios, esa voz.** No puede ser verdad.

**-…-**mi mete esta a mil, que es lo que pasa ahora, porque después de tanto.

**-Tsk. Mira mujer. No sé a que juegues pero te has metido con quien no debías. Los estúpidos que te contrataron serán tu condena.**

**Valla que si es irónica la puta vida y al tiempo le gusta burlarse de mi** _**–soy su favorita para eso-**_ de todos en este mundo me tengo que venir a tomar con ellos ahora.

_**-Kufufufu~ **__**Signorina**_**ha sido vilmente engañada **_**-por ustedes, tiempo atrás-**_ **ha tomado una presa que no le correspondía y ahora tendrá que hacerse responsable.**

**Una risa suave sale de mis labios** _**– estoy histérica-**_ lo cual solo los desconcertó y enfurece. Lo puedo sentir, su ser y auras cambian.

_**-Herbívora. kamikorosu.-**_ Hibari tan intempestivo como siempre. Es el primero en lanzarse por la presa. Yo solo lo esquivo _**–doy gracias por los arduos entrenamientos bajo los que fui sometida.-**_ **Wuo~ Quieres escapar herbívora!**

**Esta vez no puedo evitarlo y un carcajada aflora desde mis ser – jajaja~**.-_**escapar dice pero que cosa mas irónica la que se me presenta.**_

_**-Kufufufu~ Alondra-kun **_**tal parece que eres de diversión para la**_** S**__**ignorina**_.-esto solo va a provocar una cosa.

**Justo como lo pensé.** **Hay cosas que jamás cambian**, ahora mismo Hibari y Mukuro están teniendo un enfrentamiento con la apenas luz que se empieza a esparcir conforme las lámparas a nuestro alrededor van encendiéndose.

**-Tks. Malditos.! Qué demonios creen que asen. No están aquí para jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer!.**

**Ah! Gokudera la impulsividad de la tormenta sigue en ti.**

**-Ma~ no disfruto particularmente de lastimar mujeres **_**- enserio que irónico -**_** pero dado que es una misión no puedo hacer mas.-**la lluvia un ser tan suave como fiero, **que es lo que has decidido ser realmente Yamamoto.**

**-Esto no es de tu incumbencia herbívoro. Yo no sigo ordenes de…**

**-¡SILENCIO! Les he dado la orden de aniquilar a quien se interpuso entre nuestros planes.-** la voz de Tsuna me atrae hacia su persona. Esta parado unos pocos metros por delante a su lado Reborn y al lado izquierdo el pequeño Lambo _**–ya no tanto-**_ como pasa el tiempo.

**-Yo no recibo ordenes. Sawada.-** Hibari tan intimidante como siempre, incapaz de domar**.- A demás es una ofensa que me reúnas en manada para ir por una insignificante herbívora.**

**-Tks. Teme! Como te atreves a hablarle así a el decimo.-**tal parece que en definitiva no todo cambia.

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **En esta ocasión concuerdo con la **_**Alondra~kun.**_ -mientas el mencionado frunce el entre cejo en desapruebo_**.- Tsunayoshi-kun~**_ **Me resulta ofensivo que nos reúnas a todos por un simple asesino de bajo mundo.**

**-Si es que seles a llamado a todos, es por una buena razón.-** Reborn as cambiado ya no eses el niño aquel que conocí _**–y tanto quise- **_te has vuelto el fiero asesino que todos temen**.- Después de todo ante nosotros tenemos a **_**Kuroneko**_** un asesino de elite.**

El tenerlos a todos aquí _**–cuando ya me había logrado convencer del jamás volverles a ver- **_me resulta incomodo es un sentimiento extraño en mi corazón _**–ira contenida-**_ la verdad es que comienzo a creer que hubiera sido mejor _**–para mi salud mental-**_ jamás volvernos a encontrar.

**-USTESES SE PONEN A JUGAR CUAL NI…-**es ahora que siento **la necesidad de no callar mas.**

**-niños, Tsunayosi**.-mi voz salió calma _**–algo inusual tomando en cuenta mi situación-**_ puedo ver como en cámara lenta sus facciones van cambiando y un tono insano en su piel se va abriendo paso _**-no se lo esperaban-.**_ Y como **de apoco el tiempo va jugando partida en el momento, hasta que la última de las farolas se enciende alumbrando mi ser** _**–que irónico-**_ ante sus atónico mirar**.-OH! Perdona! Ahora debó llamarte **_**Vongola,**_** no es verdad.**

**-…-**silencio es lo único que puedo obtener de sus facciones distorsionadas _** –algunos son buenos y no me permiten ver su rostro de sorpresa pero su mirar les traiciona ante mi-**_ es **que tanto así se sorprenden de mi aun lastimera existencia**, tanto así **les molesta mi presencia ente ustedes**. Eso **me ase hervir de ira** _**-toda aquella que calle y fue opacada por el amor-**_ creo que **tanto dolor termino por devorar mi ser** al ver sus expresiones.

**-Ha..Haru ere..-** Tsuna te ves tan frágil contrario a quien se mostraba hace apenas unos instantes.

**-****Shigao****. No te equivoques Vongola y que tu mente y ojos no te engañen.-lo **digo con una seriedad y severidad que me sorprende**.- Aquella que nombras no es la misma persona que tienes ante tus ojos. No soy ni la sombra y mucho menos el recuerdo difuminado de Miura Haru.**

**-Tsk. Que insinúas mujer estúpida. A qué demonios estás jugando…**

**-SILENCIO HAYATO!.-**no lo puedo evitar, mi voz se eleva apenas un poco, mi ira está tomando control de mi ser de apoco**.-JUGANDO! ¡ME DISES, DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACAN LA IDEA DE QUE LA VIDA QUE LLEVO ES UN PUTO JUEGO.**

Silencio.** E perdido la paciencia** lo sé, lo siento. **De seguir aquí** **todo lo** malo _**-el odio y oscuridad-**_ **que llevo conteniéndome por años, estallara y valla a saber que pase, todos aquí somos seres de armas tomar** _**–si se atenta contra la seguridad atacaremos sin dudar-**_ no **puede ser para nada bueno.**

_**-Kufufufu~**_ **Tal parece que te has vuelto un ser de armas tomar.** _**PRIMAVERA MIA~**_.- **nostalgia, arrepentimiento. **

Es lo que distingo en tu ser; **ahora me resulta mas fácil leerles que antes **_**–tal vez porque estoy tan o más corrompida y perdida que ellos-**_ **¿eso es bueno acaso?**

**-Porque no se lo preguntas al encantador caballero que ahora esta bañado en su propia sangre **_**Mukuro-kun~.**__-_mi voz cantarina lejos de sonar alegre parece **una sentencia a muerte. **

Es sorprendente para ellos lo noto _**–me aterro darme cuenta hasta que punto mi ser sé a destrozado-**_ lo es para mí. **Viví gran parte de mi existir deseando su compañía para que ahora nos tratemos como desconocidos que no pueden subsistir en el mismo lugar**

**-Tú estás muerta.-**ahora el pequeño **Lambo me mira con desosiego**, como si la realidad le viera dado el mas frio y doloroso golpe de su corta vida.

**-Si tu así lo deseas, si. Lo estoy. Si calma tu ser, no deberás preocuparte más, después de todo los muertos, muertos están ya; y nada pueden hacer.-**se lo digo con hastió y enfado _**-como es que el amor se puede volver un arma tan filosa y peligrosa-**_ sin reparar en su ser adolorido.

**-Tú eres **_**kuroneko**__.-_la voZ gélida de Reborn **no indica una pregunta sino una confirmación** a lo que **yo solo puedo dedicarle una sonrisa ladina y asentir en respuesta.**

**-Lamento si es que sean desilusionado por conocer la verdadera apariencia de su presa **_**Reborn~.-**_no te agrada, lo noto es algo a lo que no estás habituado _**–no poder leer a tus enemigos y aliados- **_ pero yo **ya no entro en el grupo de personas predecibles, lo notas no es verdad.**

**-Tu...Haru.-** pobre Yamamoto pareces que no disfrutas de este encuentro _**–o es lo que han encontrado en mi ser-**_ Ryohei al igual que Lambo también están sumamente alterados tal como tu Yamamoto.

**-HARU…-**es un **lamento o un suspiro** lo que escucho de ti Tsuna. **No lo puedo identificar** _**–o me niego a creerlo más-**_ no me interesa en verdad**.- Tu no… no debiste. Es que acaso todo lo que hicimos… no fue suficiente para…**

**-Para lanzarme al abismo. No te preocupes Tsunayoshi, claro que lo fue. Se encargaron de destrozar mis alas de apoco. Quería vivir yo para ti, para ustedes.**

-**Pero que mierda dices mujer. Sabes lo que nos costo que te quedaras fuera.**-estas histérico _**–dolido-**_ porque _**–tanto te afecta lo que es hoy de mi-**_ no tiene sentido

_**-Ja~**_** Se noto que les costó bastante Hayato.-**lo miro con ira en mi mirar _**–ahora quieren aparentar ser los buenos de esta cruel historia-**_ y me niego en caer de nuevo en su red**.- No tienen que sentir se responsables, lo noto en su mirar.**

**-Primavera…-**niego no lo soporto mas, **saberme vulnerable de nuevo ante ellos.** **Me aterra**; tengo que terminar con esto rápido, no puedo más.

**-No tienen nada que ver con esto Vongola, no se crean tan importantes. Me dañaron, si. Me destrozaron, claro.! Pero…esto…lo que soy ahora.-**tomo un poco de aire para mis ahogados pulmones _**-no quiero volver a sucumbir ante ustedes-**_ para continuar**.- Esta vida, yo la elegí. Pero en dicha elección no tuvieron nada que ver. Lo hice por mis propios deseos egoístas, porque lo último que me quedaba de felicidad me fue arrebatado años tras ante mis ojos. Mi debilidad permitió la perdida…**

**-Y esto fue lo mejor acaso Haru.**-el tono suspicaz de **Reborn me hiso sonreír con ironía.** **Quien es él para juzgarme **_**–un asesino igual o peor que yo- **_me causa gracia que intente actuar como el bueno de la obra.

**-Lo fue para ti acaso Reborn**.-le digo con tono mordas**.-No seas hipócrita por favor. Ate ti no tienes a la chiquilla que conociste. Sino a, el asesino de elite; **_**kuroneko**_**! se te olvida acaso**.

**-¿Por qué?**.-me preguntas _**¿el porqué?**_ Tsuna.

**- Y porque no, ustedes tuvieron sus motivos para elegir este camino y hacer lo que hicieron años atrás y yo no voy a pedirles explicaciones **_**–no quiero más engaño-**_ **así que no esperen que se las dé.**

**Es verdad.** Ya **no puedo soportar una tracción mas, me aterra** la posibilidad de caer en sus redes una vez más. Así que **haré lo más prudente en este momento de desconcierto para sus** **personas **_**- para mí ser-**__._ **Me iré.**

A paso lento atravieso la distancia que me separa de cada uno de ellos. Pasando por un lado de ellos, **no miro atrás** **-para que, no tiene sentido ya-** lo hecho, hecho ya. **Fueron la tempestad que ha cortado muchas plumas de mis alas.** Aun permanece; **pero yo aun tengo que seguir mi función.** Mentiría si dijera que en este momento quiero volver con ellos y los perdono **–perdonar es fácil, el olvidar y volver a confiar es lo difícil-** no puedo. Todo ese rencor que encerré en mi ser y salido hoy, no me permite ver mas allá de mi propia existencia

Al pasar por el lado de Tsuna este intenta detenerme tomándome del brazo.

**-¡Alto, aun no terminamos!. ¡Adonde crees que vas Haru!.**

**-No tienes derecho, ni autoridad sobre mi ser; para exigirme. Tsunayoshi!.-**me zafo de su agarre**.- Así que ten en cuenta que el que la familia Vongola sea de temer. Ante mi no representan autoridad alguna. Soy libre de ataduras con Vongola o cualquier otro aliado de esta.**

Si mi existencia les hace falta _**–quiero que sufran lo que yo-**_ espero que comprendan que no es algo fácil de conseguir _**–quiero ser ruin y egoísta tanto como ellos lo fueron con migo-**_ si lo comprenden. Soy capaz de ser yo; su demonio, aquel que devorara su dolor y les entregara su felicidad a cambio, alumbrando su camino _**–porque a pesar de todo el amor están retorcido-.**_

Así que sin mirar atrás sigo mi caminar ya no intento huir **–unidos estamos por este mundo que decidimos habitar- **no lo haré. Pero esperare, seré paciente hasta entonces. Mientas mis tacones resuenan en el asfalto y **me dirijo sin rumbo fijo me doy cuenta de una cruda y real verdad; la única de mi existencia.**

Al final de cuentas **no importa el que pase en este o en otras dimensiones lo he comprobado ya**. Ante ellos **soy débil y me gana mi amor por ellos**. Por eso no me importa ya vivir en tempestad; **en espera de un poco de paz para mi ser, está bien**, seré paciente. **Y los esperare porque está loca enamorada los esperara el tiempo que sea necesario y más.**

**Este s mi segundo fic, y espero que les haya gustado y no fuera muy repetitivo y tedioso.**

**Les agradecería se es que me regalaran sus comentarios.**

**Eso me ayudaría a saber si lo que algo está bien o tengo errores a corregir**.


End file.
